


The Christmas Concurrence

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, And a bit hot around the collar, Awkward Luke, Behind the scene, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben does therapy and doesn't break the walls, Ben is being single-minded, But is he paying enough?, But they do have a healthy love life, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone gets Ben better than his own parents, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, HEA, Han and Leia, He goes for walks instead, He needs a fake sugar baby to fluster his parents, Jannah gets Ben better than his own parents, Jannah is cool, Leia Organa and Han Solo A+ Parenting, Leia Organa and Han Solo for the in-laws of the year, Matchmaking Leia, No Smut, Oops the arrangement is platonic, Or Is It?, People who never blushed in their entire life, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey is being handsy, Rey is broke, Rey is done with the Solo-Skywalker BS, Rey is practical, Rey loves snuggles, Rey loves snuggling Ben, Rey makes her move, Shy Ben Solo, Single-minded Leia Organa, Skywalkers suck at communication, Smack some sense into their heads girl!, Soft Ben Solo, Someone gets their shit together, Sorry Not Sorry, The kid brought home a girl!, Wait for the part two and see, What did you expect from Ben Solo?, What should a girl do?, Who cares that he's paying her, Yes it's fake Sugar Daddy, also maybe horny little beans, and tipsy, and too stubborn for her own good, ben is an idiot, they are silly little beans, why is it not a tag already???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: “I want you to come with me to my parents’ home for Christmas,” Ben blurted out like his confidence was going to give out at any moment.Rey blinked, befuddled. “As your ‘girlfriend’?”“As my sugar baby.”She blinked some more. “You want to introduce me as your sugar baby?”“Yes. The brattier the better.”“To your family?!”Broke, cold and tipsy, Rey decides that the only way to fix her problems is to get a Sugar Daddy With Lots of Money. The next morning she wakes to a rather tempting proposal that might be more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 189
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas fic? You bet. Before you go too far, this thing is rated T for reason, don't expect the rating to go up. If you're still here, welcome for more fluffy holiday-themed nonsense. 
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley.

**December 21 th**

To be fair, Rey could never exactly tell where her pride ended and stupidity started. OK, maybe stupidity was a tad too aggressive, she could go with stubbornness. Rey ‘Stubbornness’ Niima. Sounded about right.

Her friends had asked her repeatedly if she wanted to come home with them for Christmas. Naturally, she had refused. Partly because friends were still too new of a concept for her, although Finn and Rose were the best friends and roommates a girl could ask for, and partly because Rey didn’t want to intrude. Finn was going to meet Poe’s family for the first time and it was a _big_ deal since he really, really liked Poe, and Rose’s sister Paige was bringing home a girlfriend for the first time since she came out. Imposing on either of them felt wrong.

Honestly, it wasn’t a big deal. She was used to spending holidays alone. It was going to be fine. Without school or her shifts at the garage, Rey would be free to catch up on all the sleep she had missed, maybe on Netflix, too. She still had her café shifts for extra cash, so it was going to be fine.

Of-fucking-course it wasn’t. In the worst timing ever, the heating system finally gave out. Not surprising, their creepy landlord Plutt barely bothered with maintenance. Rey notified him immediately and his response did not disappoint. Basically, it came down to three points: a) Plutt couldn’t care less, b) he was too fat to move his ass anyway, c) and she was literally the only affected tenant as everyone else had left for the holidays, therefore she could wait a week. Or two.

It was too late to go with Rose. There wasn’t anyone around Rey could bunk with. And in a stroke of ‘luck’ her boss decided to close the café, too, leaving her without any extra money or a warm place to spend time at.

The apartment was _freezing_. Even with three pairs of socks on, she couldn’t feel her toes. The small space heater just didn’t cut it. Rey cocooned herself in all the blankets she could find and set to diminishing her already meager stash of junk food. It wasn’t her fault that in a moment of self-pity she opened a bottle of wine. Being a lightweight, Rey barely ever drank, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The first glass made her feel warmer and less sorry for herself. The second got her to dreaming about positive bank balances, warm clothes, and even warmer apartments. The third called for a solution to her problem. After all, she was a born fixer.

And there lay the problem – Rey couldn’t exactly _earn_ the money, at least not as a student, or she would have done it already. She didn’t have any long-lost rich relatives who would name her as their heir. The lottery didn’t seem to work. Who would just want to throw their money on little miss nobody?

Something in her brain clicked. There _were_ people who would do that, shower their charges in gifts and shit. What did Rose call them? Sugar daddies? Yeah, her friend once joked that she needed one and then proceeded to share a few fanfiction links in lieu of an explanation. That day Rey discovered that people had some freaking weird hobbies and that her sweet innocent Rosie was rather kinky.

So. How did one acquire a sugar daddy? Reluctantly, she left her cocoon to get her decrepit laptop. That was an eye-opener. The search “hiw to fund suga dadddy” (not her fault her fingers were frozen) led her to forums and articles on _a lot_ of interesting stuff. Yes, sugar daddies were a thing. Yes, some people were willing to pay for your time and company. Yes, some _other_ people funded their schooling and designer purses this way. The ‘services’ also varied from attending functions together (yay, free food) to very kinky sex (less yay, as Rey tended to think that sex was vastly overrated). One of those rabbit holes she dived into led her to a dating website and lo and behold, suddenly she found herself creating a profile.

“Rey of Sunshine, 21,” she typed. That seemed too sparse. There had to be something enticing. “Not your kitten,” she typed next. There _._ Er, no. Now it didn’t look like any other profile, but what if the prospective daddies decided it was too off-putting? Huh. This was surprisingly difficult. Rey didn’t want to sound _too_ defiant, but also she didn’t want to _not_ be defiant. “I’m the challenge you have been looking for.” Perfect. Rose would be so proud. Now it was time to pick photos and for another glass of wine. Take it, sugar daddies!

**December 22 th**

The next morning Rey woke up under three blankets shivering, with a headache and barely any recollection of the previous evening. Her laptop was dead and there was a half-empty wine bottle near her bed. Well, that explained some things.

She plugged the charger in and sprinted to take the world’s quickest shower. After, still shivering and dressed like a cabbage, Rey took a peek at her inbox and frowned. What was _Establishing Connection_ , who was Kylo Ren, and why was he writing her? Dim recollections flooded her head and with a curse she opened the email, fearing the worst.

“Good evening, Rey of Sunshine. I hope you won’t consider this too presumptuous as your profile piqued my curiosity. It’s my belief that we might find a mutual understanding. You offered a challenge. I’m in need of a spoiled and bratty sugar baby which might correspond with your proposition. Your profile says your rate is $500 for one meeting. I’m offering you $1000. If you’re interested in discussing the arrangement further, please join me at Takodana Tea House at 12 noon tomorrow.

Best regards,

Kylo.” 

To say that Rey was stunned was to say nothing. Everything about the letter seemed bizarre, from the language to the rate. Who set meetings with a stranger for the very next day? And what about that ‘spoiled and bratty’ part? Was this guy some sort of dominator or worse, a lover of discipline? She shuddered, remembering Rose’s stories. No, just no. Then again, a paycheck is a paycheck. This Kylo seemed to be on the older side, judging from his manner of writing, and an esteemed gentleman in his sixties couldn’t do much to her, right? Even if nothing came of it, she’d at least get to spend some time in a high-end tea house. That is, if she got there on time. It was already half past ten.

Rey rapid-fire typed her reply, did her hair and make-up, threw on her only dress, a little black number that was just long enough to stay classy, borrowed Rose’s nice boots and a scarf, threw on a coat, and rushed out. No matter what, she _would be_ getting a free breakfast out of this.

It was only when she approached Takodana that Rey fully realized how underdressed she was. Places like that were meant for someone wearing cashmere and furs, not her cheap thrifted clothes. Then again, wasn’t she there so she could afford nice things? With a deep breath Rey entered the shop.

“Hello, child,” came a disembodied voice.

She looked around, then down and down until she was met with a diminutive wizened woman in huge glasses. The woman peered at her with interest. “Are you meeting someone?”

Rey swallowed hard. “Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

She could swear that for a second the woman smirked. “This way, dear.”

The teahouse was almost empty, save for a couple of women chatting in the corner and a single man sitting with his face turned toward the window. Rey was stunned. First of all, Kylo was clearly in his early thirties, not older as she had assumed. Secondly, he was _attractive_. Strong profile, regal nose and plump lips, beautiful soft hair and a scattering of moles on pale skin – her eyes didn’t know what to settle on first. Then he turned their way and got up and oh, he was tall _and_ built?! Wow, Rey just won the lottery. Kinky or not, she was taking him, please top it with a bow. It took _a lot_ not to run to his table. But she was a big girl, she could saunter (or so she hoped).

“Kylo Ren?” Rey asked in what she hoped could pass as a sultry tone.

“Rey of Sunshine?”

“Just Rey.”

He smiled, and oh, were those dimples?

“Just Ben.”

They took their seats, the bespectacled lady gave them menus, and Rey decided to go wild with buns and pastries. The woman’s eyebrows shot up comically when she checked her size. Ben wisely said nothing. The orders were taken and suddenly they were alone.

Rey cleared her throat. “So, just Ben…”

He blinked, realizing that he was staring. “Sorry, you’re more beautiful in real life,” he said bashfully.

She almost gaped. Hot _and_ shy? Amazing.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Rey winked like a confident seductress.

Ben flushed. Oh dear. Be still, her beating heart. “So, you wanted to discuss the arrangements.”

He nodded. “Yes. Yes, I, um, I’d like to hire you as my sugar baby.” 

“I figured that much,” she smiled. “What exactly would it entail?”

Ben honest to God squirmed, then nervously carded his hand through his hair. “I want you to spend Christmas with me.”

Given her freezing apartment, that sounded promising.

“Well…”

“I want you to come with me to my parents’ home for Christmas,” he blurted out like his confidence was going to give out at any moment.

Rey blinked, befuddled.

“As your ‘girlfriend’?”

“As my sugar baby.”

She blinked some more. “You want to introduce me as your sugar baby?”

“Yes. The brattier the better.”

“To your _family_?”

“Yes.”

“Is that… a sex thing?” Rey asked faintly. Oh dear, there _had_ to be something wrong with him. “Because I don’t…”

The blood completely left Ben’s face. “No! Nothing like that! No sex thing! No sex at all.”

Weirdly enough, Rey’s relief was tinted with disappointment. The first man she was interested in in a while clearly didn’t feel the same. Oh well.

Luckily, at that moment the bespectacled woman came back with their orders and saved them from more embarrassment.

“I need more clarification,” Rey tried, hoping her emotions weren’t too obvious. This man was being way too confusing for such a simple arrangement.

Ben took a deep breath. “I want you to be explicitly introduced as my sugar baby and act accordingly.”

Ooookay. she could work with that.

“You want them to think I’m with you for your money,” Rey theorized.

“Essentially, yes.”

“May I ask why?”

Ben looked very pensive, as if picking the right words.

“We… don’t exactly get along.” No kidding. “I patched up some things with them recently, but my family can be terribly pushy.” A tiny shudder went through his body, probably caused by some less than pleasant memories. “I just want them to stop meddling in my love life.”

“Isn’t this a tad drastic?”

“You don’t know them,” Ben stated blankly.

Which was true. She didn’t and wasn’t sure she wanted to. What sort of parents could drive their adult son to this?

“Sounds like you need an emotional support human,” Rey joked.

He didn’t smile. “Yes, I do.”

Oh, so it was _that_ kind of family. Rey remembered that one time Finn went to a Thanksgiving dinner with his first boyfriend without being told that a white supremacist uncle was in attendance. Yuck.

“Your parents won’t take this well?” she carefully asked, trying to estimate the scope of the prospective disaster.

Ben smiled wryly. “They won’t hate _you_ , per se, but Mother will be furious about the inequality of the situation, the coercive element of it. Dad won’t be able to get over the idea of a Solo paying for _company_ , and my uncle…” He chuckled bitterly. “Well, he disapproves of each and every one of my life choices, so yeah.”

It sounded… sad. For all his quirks Ben seemed like a nice guy, who didn’t deserve such criticism. Rey instantly felt compassion for him.

“I see,” she hummed, then remembered there was something else left. “About my payment, $1000 sounds too…”

“I know,” Ben nodded seriously, “I’ll double it.”

 _“What?!”_ Rey choked on her scone. “No, it’s too much.”

“It’s not,” Ben promised. “You’ll see. Just give me your bank details.”

She was too stunned to argue. She would see _what_?! “OK.”

“And we’ll have to work on your wardrobe.” Before Rey could argue about that, Ben jumped into action. “Can I take you shopping tomorrow?” he asked eagerly.

Rey gaped at him like a fish. He’d just spent _tons_ of money on her, promised to spend more, and wanted to cover her clothes, too?! Well, who she was to stop him?

“Er, yes? I mean, yes,” Rey said more confidently.

Ben smiled, satisfied.

“Great. It is a pleasure to deal with you.”

He offered his hand for a shake. Rey took it without hesitation. It was large and warm and… Not now, lizard brain!

“Likewise.”

What was she getting herself into?

**December 23 th**

Rey nervously adjusted her sweater again. Could one be underdressed for shopping? Only one way to find out.

Yesterday seemed like a fever dream. She had to check her account several times to convince herself it was real. Figures didn’t lie. Rey wisely used her balance to get a proper heater and more blankets, but then trepidation set in. In a moment of desperation Rey called her best friend. Not Finn, though. He would just advise her to block Ben everywhere, send the money back and call the police. Instead, she called Rose. Rose advised her to take Ben’s photo and personal info, send it to her, then enjoy the spoils and maybe climb him like a tree. Not helpful at all.

The thing was that Rey needed to remain professional, at least as much as the arrangement allowed. Ben needed her to be his emotional support human and his ticket out of any matchmaking situations? Fine, she’d deliver. And if she got a remuneration in the process, all the better. No hard feelings.

Her new employer/sugar daddy came for her in a sleek black BMW and Rey prayed to all gods above that Plutt didn’t look out of the window or their rent would skyrocket immediately. That would be a disaster.

As she settled into a heavenly warm seat, she decided to use her time wisely and get to know Ben as much as possible. The drive was short, given that the roads were empty, but Rey still managed to fish out that Ben was an only child, that his parents were never around much, that he had his own law firm and was doing pretty well, although it wasn’t an issue as he was also a trust fund baby, that his previous job was a dumpster fire, and that he had a weirdly contemptuous relationship with his uncle that may or may not be related to the fact that Ben somewhat reminded him of a problematic family member, though whether _problematic_ meant mental health issues, history of violence, or different political opinions, Rey couldn’t tell.

Making Ben talk about himself was like pulling teeth. He clearly didn’t think much of himself, or of his family, and on top of that, Rey got the impression he thought that not getting married was a favour to the rest of humankind. Goodness, the man was so bizarre.

His relief when they arrived was palpable. She, on the other hand, started freaking out. The place was… expensive. Rey could tell partly from the absence of price tags and partly because they were offered champagne straight away. Ben didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all, he just whispered something to the sales assistant and Rey was ushered to a dressing room before she could say a word.

Another sales assistant joined the first and they started piling veritable _heaps_ of clothes for her to try on. The situation started to turn disturbing.

“Er, can I ask for nothing sexy-shmeksy?” Rey decided to intervene. “Something more like ‘I look cute, but it’s still work-appropriate,’ if you can.” It sounded counter-productive, but if Ben was spending so much money, she’d rather not let it go to waste.

“Of course, miss, right away, miss.”

Huh, she might still get the hang of this sugar baby thing.

The girls knew what they were doing because when Rey emerged, Ben’s jaw positively dropped. In his defense, she was wearing not one of her endless cashmere sweaters and classy slacks, but a gorgeous burgundy velvet party dress. Still, her self-esteem didn’t complain.

“Is it OK?” Rey asked innocently.

“Y-yes, very OK,” Ben stammered, “we’ll take it.”

They took the dress. And the sweaters. And the slacks. And a coat, and more clothes, and the silky lacy underwear the girls added to the pile, and new boots and costume jewelry that in Rey’s opinion would have to be made of real gold and gems to justify the price. Ben, though, didn’t blink an eye at the sum and just waved his credit card. Oh, the joys of being rich. Rey was very much looking forward to meeting his family now.

**December 24 th**

Christmas was coming. Ben picked her up in his beautiful shiny car not a second later than they had agreed to meet. Tension radiated from him in waves and he looked less like a son going to see his parents and more like a soldier heading off to war. Even knowing some bits from his background, Rey thought it was overkill.

He wasn’t in a talkative mood either, turning on the radio instead. Cheerful Christmas tunes seemed at odds with Ben’s white knuckles on the steering wheel. It was going to be a long journey unless she did something.

“You OK?” Rey asked lightly, trying not to spook him more than he already was.

“Fine,” Ben gritted, “perfectly fine. We’re just going to my parents’ house. For the holidays. Where we will be stuck til Sunday. I’m fine.”

He looked the furthest thing from fine, but Rey wasn’t going to point _that_ out.

“Ben,” she called him gently in an attempt to get to him. “We could always turn back.”

“We could?” Hope was palpable in his voice. Then his shoulders dropped. “Mom will be upset.”

And just from that Rey figured out that he was a mama’s boy. Good, at least someone in that family wasn’t a firebreathing dragon. At least she hoped so.

“She’ll be upset anyway,” Rey pointed out the obvious. In her experience, parents needed much less than a _sugar baby_ to freak out. And she hardly was future wife material anyway. Oh dear.

Ben gave her an odd side glance. “No, not with you. Only with me.”

Why someone would be upset with _him,_ a sweet, shy, respectful guy, was a mystery, so Rey just brushed it off.

“She won’t.”

Her sugar daddy didn’t seem to be convinced.

It was almost four when they arrived at their destination and by that time most houses had turned on the lights. And boy, did the town look like a Christmas card. It shouldn’t have been surprising that Ben’s family lived in such a nice place, he was a trust fund baby after all, but Rey had a hard time tearing her eyes away from the window. And she’d spend four days here! Amazing!

Ben carefully parked, killed the engine, and sighed deeply.

“Here goes nothing.”

It was time to face the music, even if it was a requiem.

The door of the house swung open, letting out warm air, Christmas tunes, delicious smells, and an effortlessly elegant petite woman with the most elaborately done hair Rey had ever seen in her life.

“Benny!” the woman exclaimed happily. “And…”

Her face split in a grin like Christmas came early, no pun intended. Rey immediately felt guilty for her imminent disappointment.

“You didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend. Han!” she yelled suddenly in a very unladylike manner. “Get your ass over here! Your son brought home _a girl_!”

Oh no. Oh please no.

“The kid brought home _a girl_?!” a male voice yelled from the inside. “Coming!” A man, an older roguish looking gentleman with a charming smirk, joined his wife. “Blimey, _a girl_.”

It was the perfect time to make introductions and disappoint his poor excited parents, but Ben was standing there like a deer in the headlights, so she decided to take it upon herself and smiled brightly.

“Hi. I’m Rey.”

“I’m Han and this is Leia. Got yourself a girlfriend, kid?” he turned to his son with obvious excitement. “She’s a keeper, I can tell.”

Oh dear, this was going to be a disaster. They were so sweet she couldn’t bring herself to hurt them.

Ben swallowed and squared his shoulders.

“Rey is not my girlfriend. She’s my sugar baby.”

Leia didn’t gasp or faint, merely blinked. Han frowned, looking like a confused puppy.

“Is that what kids call it these days?”

His wife rolled her eyes. “No, Han.”

“No, this means that I make her gifts and such for her company,” Ben answered slowly, bracing himself for the reaction.

Han frowned even more. “So high maintenance. And?”

“No, Dad!”

Leia huffed. “Han. It’s different.”

In any other circumstances Rey would have laughed because it was so amusing. As it was, she held her breath, bracing for the response.

“I’m paying her, OK?” Ben finally snapped.

His father still seemed nonplussed.

“As in a salary? Is she your assistant or what?”

Leia finally took pity on him. “Han, he’s paying Rey for being his girlfriend.”

“Rey is _not my girlfriend_ ,” Ben repeated and no, it didn’t sting. Not at all.

“And I _hope_ it’s a proper salary,” the older woman suddenly rounded on him. “Are you paying her enough? Is it a marketable salary rate? Lord knows you can be a full-time job.”

“Mom!” he exclaimed in a tone more suitable for a teenager. Rey couldn’t help but snort. He was so cute when flustered.

“I assure you, Mrs. Solo, it’s sufficient.”

“Leia, dear,” the woman said warmly as if she wasn’t her son’s sugar baby. “I would hate to know that you’re underpaid. The market is so unfair to young people these days.”

“Er…”

Was that a normal reaction? No, it couldn’t be. Leia’s smile didn’t diminish one bit. How was that possible?

“Huh. I mean, it’s one way to screw capitalism,” Han mused, seemingly piecing the puzzles together. “How do they say it, Princess? Eat the rich?”

His wife rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “You’re one to talk.”

“You didn’t complain last night when I…”

“And I’m going to get our bags!” Ben proclaimed loudly, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Wow, how could such a bashful kid have been fathered by such open-minded people.

“No need, your father will take care of that,” Leia suddenly commanded like a war general. “You are going to have tea with me and introduce Rey properly.”

“Mom!”

She narrowed her eyes. “Benjamin Chewbacca Organa-Solo! You’re going to have tea with me this instant!”

“I’m going to have tea with you this instant,” he repeated, acknowledging his defeat. Was that a Jedi mind trick or just experience talking?

The tea, served in china that could belong to the queen herself, was arranged immediately.

Leia focused her full attention on her. “Rey, dear, what are you doing when you’re not babysitting my son?”

Oh. Bratty sugar baby. Right, she had to make this look bad. Age difference was bad.

“I’m a student,” Rey responded cheerfully.

“Yes?” Leia didn’t seem to be off-put. “What’s your major?”

“Social work.”

It was hardly a lucrative vocation and most people just smiled politely, but not Ben’s mother. No, she beamed.

“How wonderful! It’s an amazing aspiration, much better than corporate law,” she subtly side-eyed Ben. He groaned.

“Mom, you know I’m rooting for the small guy now.”

“Yes, yes, sure. Although you might have to remind your uncle,” she commented off-handedly. “Luke is still upset you didn’t take up teaching.”

Ben looked exasperated. “Really now?”

“But that’s water under the bridge,” Leia waved her hand dismissively. “What about you, Rey? What do you do in your free time?”

Huh, tough question. “I don’t have that,” the girl responded honestly.

Leia turned to her son, appalled. “Ben!”

“That’s not his fault,” Rey hastily reassured, “I have two other jobs.”

“Jobs as in…” the woman trailed off carefully.

Rey flushed.

“Oh no, I work in a café and also as a mechanic.”

“You like cars?” Leia looked surprised.

Perfect. What could be worse than a woman with a man’s interests?

“Yes, I’m good at that.”

“Han,” the woman suddenly bellowed. “Rey loves cars!”

“I told you she’s a keeper!” the man called back, finally joining them. “Smart and pretty. Where did the kid find you?”

“Online.”

“Huh.” Rey expected some demeaning comment, but Han surprised her. “Wanna see an original Millenium Falcon?”

“Yes! I mean…” she looked at her new pretty clothes.

“We’ll find something for you later. That one,” Han nodded toward his son, “never had any interest in what’s under the bonnet. Always had his nose in a book. Have you changed your tires?” he suddenly turned to his son. “The roads are…”

“Yes, I did,” Ben bit out.

“Now, if I didn’t tell him, he’d probably…”

He stood up abruptly, drawing all eyes to him.

“I need a break. Bathroom break.”

“Benny, manners,” Leia chastised him as he hurried away.

He didn’t look good if Rey was being honest, more like he was ready to puke. What had just happened? Was it the proximity of his family? Was it her fault? Should she have been more off-putting?

“Can I check on him?” she asked timidly.

His mother bestowed on her another gentle smile.

“Of course, dear. Bathroom is to the left.”

It wasn’t difficult to find him. Ben wasn’t sick, he was pacing, almost vibrating with tension. Poor dear was so distressed, but why?

“You OK?” Rey asked quietly.

He barely spared her a glance. “This was a horrible, _horrible_ idea.”

“Ben.”

“Now they all think you’re too good for me…”

“Ben.”

“But will press you for grandkids anyway…”

“Ben.”

“Like they even want grandkids!”

“Ben!” Rey finally lost her patience. “You’re hyperventilating.”

He stopped, realizing that she was right. “Shit, sorry.”

Ridiculous, ridiculous man. Apologizing! She just had to take care of him. Before Ben could protest she hugged him around his admittedly thick middle.

“Here. Hugs are good for panic attacks.”

“I’m not panicking,” he grumbled stubbornly, although the tension started to leave his body little by little.

“Keep telling yourself that,” she chuckled.

Ben grumbled something unintelligible in response, but melted in her arms. Huh, this was nice.

After a while he straightened.

“I’m good. We can…”

Rey let go of him.

“Yeah.”

It seemed like Ben’s parents paid zero attention to the mental health/bathroom break. If anything, they assumed the two were sneaking around.

“Aren’t you the cutest couple?” Leia cooed. “I’ve always wanted to set Ben up with Kaydel, my assistant, because they looked so cute, too bad they didn’t work out.”

“Kaydel’s girlfriend didn’t approve much,” Ben jabbed his mother.

“Oh, hush. Your uncle will be here tomorrow. Car troubles. He’s so excited to meet Rey.”

“Is he?” the girl gulped. That was going to be something.

“Fucking peachy,” Ben grumbled under his breath.

Leia had none of it.

“Now, don’t be so gruff. Show Rey around the house.”

It was as much of a blessing as they could get. Maybe time away from his parents would sort Ben’s head out.

It helped, at least for a while.

“And here’s my old room,” Ben opened the door before losing color in his face. “Fuck.”

Rey peered over his shoulder. “What? Your stuff is here.” And so was hers.

“There’s only one bed,” Ben said faintly.

She frowned.

“Yeah, and?”

He turned to her, befuddled. “What do you mean ‘and’?!”

“You told your parents you’re paying me for my services. Why would they give us separate beds?” Rey pointed out the obvious. Was he that dense?

“Proprieties? I’ll go and…” Ben made a weak gesture.

Rey scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. It will only make things worse.”

That immediately straightened him up. “Shit. Right. I’ll take the floor.”

Oh dear, why were the cute ones always the dumb ones?

“It’s a huge bed. Why do you need to take the floor? Afraid I’ll take advantage of you?” Rey joked. Ben didn’t seem amused.

“Because…” He didn’t come up with any good reason. “OK, fine, whatever.”

Rey hung back for a bit to write Rose a short report and to notify Finn that she would be celebrating with a friend. When she descended, Leia had already pounced on her helpless son.

“So, Benny, I know that Rey is still in school, but are you planning on settling down?”

Oh wow, that was fast.

For a moment he looked ready to run, but then squared his shoulders.

“No. You realize that I’m paying her?”

Rey would expect Leia to flush. Ha. Not her, never her.

“Well, yes, but think about it,” she pressed. “It’s much more cost-efficient. No need to pay her salary and it’s good for your taxes!”

Ben gaped at her. “Mom!”

These were going to be a long four days, Rey realized.

Sharing a bed was a bad idea. She couldn’t remember the last time she had done that and a strange place didn’t make it easy, either. Nor did the man beside her. One reason was enough to make sleep evade her, two, though… Ugh!

“Can’t sleep?” Ben asked sympathetically from his side.

“New place.”

“Yeah. Miss my pillows,” he confessed.

Rey perked up. Small talk makes things less awkward.

“You too? I have tons of them. Can’t sleep without hugging one. It can be lonely at night,” she mused before realizing the implications. “Not that I’m hinting at anything. Quite nice company here. I mean…”

“Rey,” Ben stopped her babbling amusedly.

“Yes?”

“I know I said no sex, but…”

“Yes?” she asked hopefully.

“Are cuddles still on the table?” he finished.

“Absolutely!” Rey responded so fast she was embarrassed.

Ben seemed to share the feeling.

“Thank fuck.” He gathered her close, spooning her from behind, her head on his arm and her back to his chest. Immediately she felt warm and comfy and so, so relaxed. “OK?”

“More than OK.” She could get used to this.

Ben sighed contentedly, also relaxed. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Rey whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is our girl going to make a move? Or is our boy getting soft? Will Leia get her way? Wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to meet the rest of Ben's family and they grow closer, but will the charade develops into something more? Or is it just the Christmas spirit messing up with their heads?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from sewing to post this chapter. How are you spending/wasting your Christmas holidays?
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta fulcrum_of_pemberley.

**December 25 th**

The first thing Rey became aware of was how comfortable her pillow was. Warm, soft, yet firm, big and shaped like… Wait, what?!

Her eyes flew open. Oh dear. She wished she were still asleep. Clearly, things had shifted during the night and Rey had gone from being the little spoon to making herself comfortable in her favorite sleeping pose aka grabby koala meets octopus. Had Rey mentioned she was clingy? Judging from Ben’s deeply amused expression he’d figured it out already.

“S-sorry,” she stammered with rising horror, “I just…”

To her surprise he just chuckled.

“It’s fine. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry…” Rey repeated, stunned. “It’s Christmas _already_?! Why didn’t you wake me?!”

Now he outright laughed.

“You were amusing to look at.”

Wow, who was this relaxed man and what had he done with Ben Solo?

She smacked his arm playfully. “Ass. We have to go down.” Rey frowned. “Should I get dressed first?”

“Whatever you want,” he shrugged.

What she _wanted_ was to climb back into bed and maybe muss this man’s hair a bit which was not professional at all. Oh well. She already miserably failed to perform a spoiled brat, might as well commit to at least something.

“I should,” Rey decided. “I can’t be seen by your parents in my PJs.”

Now Ben seemed confused. “Why not? They’re cute.”

She flushed. Right, flannels were _so_ cute.

“Hush now. I should at least try to look my part. Plaid flannels just scream spoled rotten. Gosh, I should have agreed to that impractical lacy silky thingie...”

Ben groaned. “I shouldn't have asked that of you. This whole bratty idea was dumb. Just be yourself, OK?”

Rey eyed him dubiously. “You sure? I still can put on the show.”

“Positive.”

She shrugged. “It's your call.”

Twenty minutes later and dressed nicely enough to greet the queen, Rey followed Ben downstairs to his waiting parents. Both Han and Leia seemed to be on their second cup of coffee and full of Christmas cheer. After the exchange of well-wishes they finally got to the gifts. Rey zoned out a little and was surprised when boxes came her way.

“For you, dear,” Leia smiled.

The girl gasped.

“Oh no, I can’t.”

“Nonsense,” the other woman responded in a way that brooked no objections.

Rey had no choice but to accept what turned out to be a brand new purse and a scarf. It seemed all Solos were dead set on spoiling her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

“Must be Luke,” Han commented, making Ben tense up.

Rey eyed him with concern. What happened to the relaxed man she woke up with?

Luke, contrary to her expectations, turned out to be a middle-aged bearded gentleman with greying light hair and glasses. He eyed the room in amusement, a slight smile curling his lips.

“Merry Christmas, everyone. So you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about.”

She smiled sweetly.

“Rey, nice to meet you.”

“Luke Skywalker. So, you and my naughty nephew?” he smirked.

Before Ben could say anything she responded, “I can assure you he was nice this year.”

Luke clearly didn’t expect that. “Is that so?”

“I’m right here,” Ben grumbled from his seat.

“Don’t be a grouch,” Han chastised him.

Luke leaned in to Rey conspiratorially. “Ben hasn’t been cheerful since he was three, running around butt-naked and responding only to _Little Starfighter_.”

Wow, now that was something she’d like to see.

Leia perked up. “I have photos of that. Would you like to see…”

“Mom!”

“What? You were the cutest baby with chubby cheeks and the most adorable ears.” Her eyes lit up, remembering it. “They stuck…”

Ben got up abruptly, cheeks tomato red.

“I need to make a call.”

As his parents gaped at his retreating form Luke shook his head.

“See? I didn’t even have to bring up his old work. Or the whole sugar baby thing.” He turned to Rey. “Right, young lady?”

“A job is a job,” she shrugged nonchalantly, unwilling to give him any ammunition against Ben.

Luke’s brows furrowed. “Does it pay well, at least?” he asked with concern. “You deserve proper pay for dealing with his moody ass. And don’t get me started on his tantrums.”

Confused, Rey blinked. “Ben doesn’t do tantrums.”

“Huh,” was all Luke could say.

“Must be the whole getting laid thing,” Han quipped smugly.

“I _told_ you he needs to settle down,” Leia insisted with her usual ‘I know better’ attitude. “Rey is such a nice girl. Do you know that she majors in Social Work?”

Luke eyed her with new appreciation. “That’s amazing. Have you thought of getting your master’s degree?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Rey answered truthfully. The thought had crossed her mind, but the student loans.…

“I can put in a word for you,” Luke offered unexpectedly. “I teach at Ahch-To. Only if you want to. I won’t press. Heaven knows, I…” A weird mix of regret and sadness fleetingly crossed his face as his eyes turned toward the door.

“And if you’re interested in finding a job, I know the people behind Sun of Hope,” Leia offered, a similar expression on her face.

Rey was stunned. “That’s incredibly generous. I…” But how could she put Ben, technically her employer, in this situation? “I must talk about it with Ben first,” she finished.

Leia nodded. “Of course. We only want you to be happy.”

It was insane how such nice thoughtful people could make their son so uncomfortable.

Ben returned with a bit less ruffled feathers and the whole family pretended that nothing was amiss, an art they had managed to perfect.

“You OK?” he asked Rey quietly like she was the one needing support. Silly wonderful man.

“Your uncle offered to get me into Ahch-To and your mom might get me my dream job,” she whispered back, still slightly befuddled.

Ben didn’t blink an eye at this show of generosity.

“Great. Right?” he asked, confused by her moderate excitement.

She bit her lip nervously. “Is that OK?”

“As long as you’re comfortable with it,” Ben reassured her.

Thinks got a bit better after that, especially since Han and Luke decided to stick only to gentle teasing. Leia, though, was undeterred.

“Don’t you think the weather is perfect for a snow fight?” she asked sweetly.

Ben took it like it was his personal escape route from all the ribbing.

“I think they’re setting us up,” he shared, noticing his family peeking out of windows like hawks.

Rey laughed. This man was an utter dummy. “No more than you did yourself.”

She took full advantage of being able to play with snow, to Ben’s amusement. It wasn’t every day that her clothes were warm and cozy enough and she had time just to lie on her back and make snow angels.

“Enjoyed yourself?” Han quipped when she came back inside covered in snow head to toe.

“It’s so Christmassy! I only lack a glass of milk and a cookie,” she joked.

Sensing her chance, Leia reacted immediately. “Benny, you _must_ teach Rey your grandma’s secret recipe,” she announced excitedly.

He frowned. “Why would…”

“Please.” It sounded very little like an ask and pretty much exactly like a command.

Ben groaned. “Fine.”

Rey didn’t expect him to be actually good at making cookies. Surprisingly, he mixed ingredients with a confidence she herself didn’t possess, barely even looking at the directions.

“You’re good at this,” Rey commented with surprise.

“You’d be, too, if you weren’t eating all the dough,” Ben responded with a chuckle.

She whined. “I can’t help it, it’s so yummy!”

Ben shook his head amusedly. “At least wait until it’s baked.”

She huffed. How was she supposed to wait? Ben kept staring at her.

“What?”

“You’re just so cute when you’re frustrated.”

Wow, Ben Solo joking? Rey tried not to dwell too much on him calling her cute. He wasn’t interested like that, right?

The rest of the day was uneventful. She again checked in with Finn and Rose who were having the time of their lives, demolished piles and piles of delicious food, and drifted off to sleep cuddled by her behemoth of a fake sugar daddy. Life was good.

**December 26 th**

Waking up clinging to Ben with all her limbs again was a _little bit_ less embarrassing, his amusement notwithstanding. It was only because of his warmth, Rey promised herself, and not because she liked him, a lot. This bashful, grumpy, and occasionally teasing man was a very tempting snack, too bad he was out of reach.

What she really wished for was a girls’ night with Rose. Her friend might have helped with figuring Ben out, his apprehensive glances, his quirks, and gentle hugs. Then again, maybe not. Sometimes Rose’s brain was very single-minded and would only encourage her to go get that D.

That morning they were earlier for breakfast, considering Luke’s surprised expression.

“Good morning,” Rey greeted.

The man eyed them curiously. “Early to rise?”

“Habit,” she smiled.

“Lots to do,” Ben grunted from behind. Someone hadn’t had their coffee yet.

“Taking small businesses down?” Luke joked.

So much for good morning. His nephew immediately turned on him with a thunderous expression.

“Really? Can’t spend two seconds with your mouth shut?”

“Ben,” Han warned him.

“Don’t _Ben_ me!”

“Boys, enough,” Leia ordered them sternly. “We’re expecting guests today.”

Ben’s expression turned betrayed. “You promised!”

“It’s just Ami, Lando, and Chewie,” his mother said apologetically. “I swear. They wanted to see you so much.”

He groaned. “Mom.”

“They already know about Rey, so don’t worry,” Leia tried another approach.

It was _not_ reassuring at all.

“Fucking hell!” Ben stomped away like an angry rhino.

The woman sighed.

“He took it rather nicely, don’t you think, Princess?” Han tried to cheer her up.

Leia smiled wryly. “Yes, definitely.”

That was _nicely_? Rey had different ideas of nice. What was going on with her brooding grump?

“You really hadn’t thought this through, had you?” she asked gently when she found him.

Ben groaned from behind his hands. “I’m a moron.”

“You’re my moron,” she joked. “We’ll get through it.”

“Even if my extended family thinks I’m paying you for sex?” he asked pitifully. Why hadn’t he thought about that _before_?

“You’re paying for my fancy stuff, the sex is for free,” Rey answered without thinking.

Ben looked at her with his mouth agape.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Counting on it.”

Rey wasn’t sure what she expected from Ben’s extended family, but her imagination wouldn’t have done them justice anyway. The first to arrive was a handsome older Black gentleman in the most obnoxious canary yellow suit with a young slightly exasperated woman on his arm. He eyed Rey up and down appreciatively, then beamed at Ben.

“She the girl? Damn, boy, that’s the Solo genes talking.”

The woman rolled her eyes at his antics.

“Father, rude.”

Completely ignoring his daughter’s remark, he bent down to kiss Rey’s hand.

“Lando Calrissian at your service.”

“Jannah Calrissian and call me if he makes a move on you,” the woman offered with a friendly smile. Her father faked hurt.

“How could I steal a girl from our Little Starfighter?”

Rey giggled. Ben groaned.

“Same old Lando, I see,” commented a melodic voice. The newcomer, an elegant woman with lilac hair in a draped silk dress, kissed Leia on both cheeks before turning to them.

“Amilyn Holdo and you must be Rey. It’s good to see a fresh face here. Good to see you too, Ben.”

He smiled bashfully, giving her a hug.

“You too, Aunt Ami.”

The last to arrive was a family of three: an extremely tall and slightly shaggy man called Chewie who communicated mostly in grunts, his wife Malla, and their teenage son with the odd nickname of Lumpy, who spent most of the evening glued to his phone. Chewie affectionately ruffled Ben’s hair (his height easily allowed him to do that) to everyone’s delight. Ben didn’t complain. Oddly enough, he seemed more at ease with his ‘Aunts’ and ‘Uncles’ than with his parents. Rey couldn’t figure out the dynamics at all.

“This year is definitely something special,” Leia proclaimed. “Not only has Benny deigned us with his presence, he brought Rey with him.”

“Even though she’s a sugar baby and not his girlfriend,” Han added with a smirk.

“ _Yet_ ,” his wife corrected. “There are other statuses for her to become, too.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Leia,” Amilyn warned her gently. Chewie grunted in agreement.

“We’ll see how you act when Lumpy gives you the same trouble in a couple of years,” Leia shot back. “All I ever wanted was my family with me and the pitter-patter of tiny feet.”

“Really?” Ben muttered under his breath. Rey had a bad feeling about this.

“But the kid had to go and work for that asshole,” Luke shook his head disapprovingly, oblivious to the tension.

“As if there weren’t any other place to go,” Leia chimed in. “It was bad for his mental health.”

“Enough,” Ben said firmly.

His mother pinched her lips. It was like seeing a car crash in slow motion.

“Open communication is the key to normal relationships.”

“Communication has never been our forte, Princess,” Han commented lightly.

“ _Yours_ ,” his wife pointed out. “ _I_ can articulate myself perfectly fine.”

“That’s the Leia we all know and love,” Lando tried to deescalate the situation.

“Flattery will lead you nowhere,” Leia scoffed. “How about you, Jannah? Wedding bells in the air yet?”

The whole table groaned at that. The woman shrugged withthe ease of someone completely self-possessed. “I’m in no hurry. Right now I’d rather focus on my career.”

“Career isn’t everything,” Leia delivered disapprovingly. Ben rolled his eyes _hard_. “Your father will agree.”

“I’m fine with whatever my daughter wants,” Lando replied. “Besides, I know how she can charm any lady or gent just fine, no need to worry.”

“That, I completely disagree with.”

“Oh dear,” Amilyn muttered under her breath.

“It’s perfectly natural to worry about your kids and want the best for them,” Leia stubbornly continued.

“Even if they don’t agree,” Han joked.

“Mother knows best.”

“Just like you knew how to send our son away to your brother?”

The spouses glared daggers at each other. Ben gritted his teeth.

“So now it’s _my_ fault? _I_ didn’t know he’d go bonkers and start working for that piece of shit and let me tell you whose genes are responsible for _that_!”

“Well, not mine!”

“Who wants to go for a walk?” Jannah announced abruptly.

Ben all but jumped out of his seat.

“I do.”

Rey and Jannah quietly walked side by side, Ben way ahead of them power-walking to blow off steam.

“Every single year,” Jannah quietly muttered under her breath.

Rey glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Jannah seemed to care about Ben and his feelings.

“Can I ask you something?”

Jannah turned to her. “Sure.”

“What’s wrong with them?” Oops, could have phrased that better.

Jannah laughed. “Straight to the point, I see. That’s why he likes you. Ben,” she clarified.

Now that was wishful thinking. “He doesn’t…”

“He does. You’re not really his sugar baby, are you?” Jannah asked suddenly.

Rey sighed. “That obvious?”

“Yes,” the other woman responded, not unkindly. “I bet it’s another one of his brilliant ideas. Too bad. You’re good for him.”

“You think so?” That was surprising.

“Ben is more relaxed around you than I’ve seen him in years.”

“Er…” Stomping around and trying to outrun panic attacks was _relaxed_?

“I know,” Jannah shook her head. “What has he told you?”

“That his parents were focused on their careers, that they didn’t approve of his, and something about a problematic relative?” Rey recounted.

“Right. You must know that they love him dearly, they just don’t know how to show it.” There was no doubt in Jannah’s voice and Rey knew she was right. “Ben was always this shy, sensitive kid, growing up in a brash outspoken family. No one ever taught him to express his feelings properly.”

Sounded about right.

“And no one taught the Solos to _do_ feelings. When he started acting out they didn’t know any better than to send Ben to Luke.”

Her bitter tone was so palpable that Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “You didn’t approve?”

“I was just a kid,” Jannah shrugged, then snorted at her own bullshit. “Of course I didn’t. Why send a moody teen to a committed bachelor who never had kids of his own or taught anyone younger than seventeen? They could have sent Ben to us, to Chewie, to Ami and it would have turned better.”

“Why didn’t they?”

“Dirty laundry?” Jannah smiled sadly. “Imagine their reaction when they found out that Ben went to work for Snoke. Leia’d had this idea that once he got into college, they’d magically become one big happy family. Instead he cut all contact with them for years. It’s a miracle Ben is here today.”

And yet they walked around his triggers like bulls in a China shop.

“Then why…”

“All the pressuring? She just wants him to be happy.”

“Oh.” As weird as it was, it made sense. “What about the rest of it?”

“Ben’s grandfather? He was…” Jannah searched for words, “complicated. I think Han and Leia wanted to blame Ben’s mood swings on someone. He, Anakin, hurt his wife,” she explained. “Guess deep down Ben is afraid to be like him.”

“He won’t be.” Rey had no doubt about that. Ben would never hurt a fly.

“Of course not,” Jannah shook her head. “He isn’t like anyone in his family, Rey. That’s the problem.”

**December** **27 th**

Waking up to the familiar warmth was so comforting that Rey wished she could stay like this forever. Just safe, warm, and content, without any trouble in the world. Too bad that wasn’t in the cards. She nuzzled into Ben’s chest before reluctantly disentangling herself.

“Morning,” he grumbled sleepily.

“Mornin,’” she yawned, blinking sleepily.

Ben looked at her with the indecipherable expression he seemed to have around her so often. “What?”

“It’s our last day.” It was difficult to say if he was sad, happy, or resigned.

“So soon?” Too soon. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me, too.”

Her heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want it to be over either. Jannah was right, he did like her.

“Maybe we can…” Rey started tentatively.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” There was an apologetic note in his voice. It didn’t quite lessen the sting of rejection.

Rey didn’t stay in the shower extra-long on purpose. Nor did she leave her phone on the nightstand just to go back for it. It’s not like she wanted Ben to have to deal with his family alone, it just happened that way. Definitely not her fault. And maybe she lingered for an extra minute or two, but it wasn’t like she was planning to walk back in on a full-blown argument.

“Are you fucking insane?!” Ben’s roar could be heard on the other end of the house. “ _A ring_?!”

“Son, you can’t lose the only good thing in your life,” came Han’s patient response.

“I don’t need good things in my life!”

Rey could groan from his sheer stubbornness. Why, oh why, was this man an idiot?

Leia gasped. “Benny!”

“All of you! Leave me alone!”

“I don’t want you to be alone,” his mother begged.

“Well, I want to be!” he growled. “That’s what you’ve always wanted me to think anyway.”

“Us?!”

“ _Just like his grandfather_ ,” Ben snided. “You think I didn’t know?”

Oh dear. They were going there.

“I never…” Leia faltered, shocked. “Han, we never thought that.”

“No, we…”

“Save it,” Ben cut them off. “People like us shouldn’t have families. Or ruin other people’s lives. Right, Uncle Luke?”

“That’s not… That’s a coward’s way out,” the man finally choked.

“Please, Benny,” Leia begged again. “I just want you to be happy. To have a family, wife, kids…”

“A wife who can barely stand me and kids who hate me?”

The silence that followed was deafening.

“You hate us?” she asked faintly.

“I…”

Rey’s patience finally snapped. These absolute laser-brains drove her crazy. She stormed in, ready to knock some common sense into all of them.

“Enough! Shut the fuck up, all of you!” As the whole Solo family stared at her with mouths agape, she shook her head. “God, aren’t you all morons?”

“Rey?” Han stammered in shock.

“You all love each other _so much_ and you’re shit at showing it,” she declared. “He,” she pointed at Ben, “doesn’t hate you. In fact, he _loves_ you, or he would never have stayed here for so long. Breaking news.”

Leia’s and Han’s eyes snapped to their son. “Benny…”

But Rey wasn’t finished yet.

“Now _they_ also love the shit out of _you_ , regardless of what you think, but they are also shit at showing it!” She rolled her eyes. “ _We love you, Ben. We appreciate you, Ben. We’re so proud of you, Ben._ Not that difficult.”

“We love our son,” Han said gruffly.

“Then tell him that! But no, you pick up on him instead. And you?” she turned to Leia. “Why are you pressuring him into a relationship? Is that guilt talking? Are you overcompensating? Why?”

While the woman scrambled for an answer, Rey turned to Luke.

“And you. You think he’s a coward? Why are _you_ not married? Afraid to pass your father’s genes on?”

The man was stunned, but Rey was far from done. She turned to Ben.

“But _you_ – you’re the worst. Whom are you trying to prove right? Your parents? Your old boss? You’re an amazing person who’d make a great partner and a fantastic father. Yes, I can tell,” she snapped as he opened his mouth. “But noooo, you hide behind some bullshit for the greater good of humanity.” She groaned with frustration. “I just can’t with you. And you know what?”

The Solos looked at her with wide eyes. In a show of perfect timing her stomach decided to growl.

“I’m hungry,” Rey announced, suddenly feeling exhausted from all the drama before breakfast. “You can fire me later,” she threw toward her sugar daddy on her way out.

When in doubt, go for food. It was the maxim that had guided Rey throughout her life. No matter what, the kitchen would have her consolation prize. Too bad that large enough plates were stashed too high, courtesy of a certain sasquatch. She stood on her tippy toes, her fingers skimming just the edge, until one large arm wrapped around her midriff and another got her the coveted plate.

“Thanks,” she murmured quietly.

Ben carefully set her down. He didn’t seem angry, just confused, like an adorable huge puppy. Damn her weak heart.

“Did you mean it?”

“What? Actually, I meant everything I said,” she affirmed.

He worked his jaw, looking unsure. “You think I’d be a good partner?”

Rey snorted, pointing to her plate. “You just anticipated my need without even thinking. How does that make you bad?”

“I…”

She’d really like to hear what he thought but of course that’s when Ben’s family barged in, looking rather sheepish. Leia cleared her throat first, every inch remorse personified.

“Benny, we want to say that we’re sorry. Sorry we never listened or tried to understand.”

“We’re sorry we made you feel unloved,” Han added, his head bowed low.

“We’re sorry we pushed you into something you didn’t want,” Luke finished guiltily.

Ben sighed, shaking his head at his family. “It’s whatever. I’m not angry anymore.”

It might be a bit of wishful thinking, but it was enough for Leia to throw herself at her son.

“My beautiful boy, we’re so happy to have you back.”

He awkwardly hugged her, then the rest of the family joined in. Leia lifted her arm invitingly.

“Rey, come here. We’re so sorry we ruined your Christmas.”

“You didn’t,” she confessed. “I actually enjoyed it.” Well, most of it.

“You did?” Ben asked incredulously.

His family got the memo and quietly left them alone.

Rey shrugged. “I told you so. I liked spending time here, with you. For real,” she insisted, “and I don’t care what’s going on inside that stupid pretty head of yours.”

He blinked like a confused puppy. “You think I’m pretty?”

“That’s what you focused on?” she laughed.

“Do you think you’d like to grab a coffee with me some time next week?” Ben asked tentatively.

Rey did not hesitate. “Yes.”

“As in a date?”

“Yes.”

“As your bo…”

Finally losing her patience, she grabbed this beautiful idiot of a man and shut him up with a kiss. Yes. Much better.

After, Rey decided to set the necessary boundaries. “We need some rules. You can’t pay me anymore.”

Ben pouted. “But I want to take care of you.”

“Tough.”

“Can I at least pay for dates?”

She considered it. “OK.”

“Gifts?”

“Depends.”

“School bills?”

“That’s at least a third date question,” Rey joked nervously. “We’re not that serious.”

Ben pursed his lips. “But I want to.”

She huffed. “We’ve only started dating. You’re not my fiancé or anything.”

“I can go get that ring,” he offered eagerly.

 _This man._ “Easy there, tiger. Let’s focus on something else.” Like kissing.

The day went much better after that. Rey used every opportunity to cuddle her boyfriend and be affectionate with him as much as she wanted. Ben no longer hesitated to reciprocate.

In the evening they went to their room with much more vigor than before. Rey eagerly tugged him into a kiss, then pushed him down on the bed. Her hands found their way under his shirt when he stiffened.

“Sweetheart,” he stammered.

“Too soon?”

“No, it’s just…” Ben lowered his voice, “my parents are across the hall.”

“So?”

He effortlessly flipped them, making sure to catch her wandering grabby hands.

“Make no mistake, little one, I want you, but I don’t know if sound carries and you don’t want jokes about baby Solos tomorrow during breakfast.”

Rey paled. That was totally something Ben’s family would do.

“Good point. Cuddles?”

“Cuddles.”

**December 28 th**

The goodbyes were much more cordial than the greetings, if Rey said so herself. Leia, Han, and Luke took turns hugging them, asking Rey not to be a stranger, and whispering quiet thank yous for knocking some sense into their heads. Ben, in turn, promised to visit more often and seemed quite happy with how things had turned out.

On the way back it was unanimously decided that she wouldn’t be going to her freezing apartment and instead they got very good use of Ben’s very comfortable, very spacious bed, his lack of neighbors, and good sound proofing. Multiple times. Rose would have approved.

**December 29 th**

Rey finally decided it was more prudent to return to her own apartment and let Ben do at least something work-related. Apparently, she was too distracting. Go figure.

To her surprise, the heating was working, which might or might not have had something to do with a certain tall, dark, and scary lawyer.

She wisely used the time to update Finn with a T-rated version of events, who in turn shared that he just got a job offer from a new law firm, much better than the one he interned at. Rey updated Rose in considerably more detail. Rose, who was apparently spending the holidays chatting with a guy on Tinder, with whom she bonded over the abundance of delicious home food and shared love of cats.

“He has the cutest ginger tabby, imagine that! And he uses proper grammar, too!”

Honestly, Rey was happy for her friends and even more for herself, as Ben took her on a date that evening and chastely kissed her goodbye on her doorstep.

(She might or might not have dragged him into the apartment and not so chastely kissed him against the door. Her bed wasn’t as large or comfy, but still all right.)

**December 30 th**

To earn the title of best boyfriend ever, Ben took her to a marathon of her favorite sci-fi saga he apparently loved as well. And he bought Rey all the junk food she wanted. She felt thoroughly spoiled and had pics to prove it. Take it, sugar babies!

**December 31 th**

On the last day of 2020 Ben took her skiing, something Rey had always wanted to try but came to regret it. Unlike her boyfriend, she looked like a moose on ice, while he slid around with a grace a man of his size shouldn’t possess.

Feeling guilty, Ben tried to find a way to make it up to her which led to Rey squirming on his lap on her living room couch, desperately trying to take his mind off the third date question – her school bills. Her tactics seemed to be working as Ben appeared to be unable to string together a coherent sentence anymore. Not that he _could_ with his mouth occupied.

They were so distracted they didn’t hear the front door open until a bag loudly dropped on the floor. Rey tore herself from her boyfriend and thanked every god in existence they were still dressed – Finn and Rose wouldn’t have appreciated the show. The latter had a stunned yet appreciative look on her face, her mouth opened in silent _whoa_. The former gaped in terrified shock.

“Rey,” Finn stammered faintly, “why are you kissing my _boss_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Ben's defense, he had no idea that Finn knows Rey, the interview was before the whole sugar baby ordeal, so...


End file.
